The Slap Posts
by JadelynAugustWest
Summary: Random Slap post I made. Check it out! Take requests ! Feel free to ask me for more!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Hello everyone! I've been looking at the slap and I've been thinking that I should something!  
So I decided to make this! Hope You'll Like it! It's my own Version of posts.**

**~~XOXO~~**

* * *

**THE SLAP: JADE'S SLAP PAGE**

**JADE WEST: CAT WHERE ARE YOU? Your BROTHER won't give me my bra back!  
MOOD: Irritated**

**Comments:**

**BECK OLIVER: Why does Cat's brother has your bra babe?**

**JADE WEST: When I slept over here in Cat's place, He used my spare bra!:(**

**CAT VALENTINE: Jadey! My brother soaked your bra in peanut butter!**

**ANDRE HARRIS: Peanut butter? Bra? Eww...**

**ROBBIE SHAPIRO: Do you want me to help you Jade?**

**JADE WEST: CAT! WHEN I FIND YOUR BROTHER I SWEAR I'M GONNA MAKE HIM SWIN IN A POOL FULL OF PEANUT BUTTER!**

**BECK OLIVER: How are you gonna do that? **

**ANDRE HARRIS: That's not possible Jade!**

**JADE WEST: That's none of your business! Cat! Where is he?!**

**CAT VALENTINE: IDK**

**ROBBIE SHAPIRO: What's IDK?**

**JADE WEST: It means 'I don't know' Robbie! Stupid!**

**BECK OLIVER: Hey babe? Wanna come over tonight?**

**CAT VALENTINE: After she gets her bra back!**

**ANDRE HARRIS: What are you gonna do Beck and Jade?**

**JADE WEST: None of your business Andre!**

**ROBBIE SHAPIRO: Ooooh... They're gonna do 'something'**

**CAT VALENTINE: What is it Jade?**

**BECK OLIVER: Guys, you know, chess?**

**JADE WEST: Yes! Chess! We're gonna play chess!**

**ANDRE HARRIS: THE Jade West is gonna play chess?**

**JADE WEST: As I ALWAYS say I'm not predictable! Get that HARRIS?**

**ROBBIE SHAPIRO: CHESS... RIGHT!**

**BECK OLIVER: Can we just tell them babe?**

**CAT VALENTINE: Whatty?**

**JADE WEST: NO! NO! NO!**

**ANDRE HARRIS: I already knew! Beck texted me!**

**JADE WEST: What? BECK! **

**ROBBIE SHAPIRO: GOT IT TOO! Thanks Andre!**

**JADE WEST: Ughhh! I hate you all! Cat get my bra!**

**CAT VALENTINE: I got it! It's in the bathtub now, I'm gonna wash it! Bye guys!**

_Cat Valentine Logged Off_

**ANDRE HARRIS: So Jade...**

_Jade West Logged off_

**BECK OLIVER: She's gonna kill me!**_  
_

**ROBBIE SHAPIRO: Good luck tonight Beck! **

**ANDRE HARRIS: Yeah, don't steal her bra tonight!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **

**I just wanna thank someone!  
Thank you JadeWest1234! Thanks for the Reviews! Love you!**

**~~XOXO~~BELLA~~**

* * *

**THE SLAP: JADE WEST'S PAGE**

**JADE WEST: Having a date with Tori... Plus! There's two guys hitting on us!  
SIKOWITS I'm gonna smash your COCONUTS!**

**Mood: Angry**

**COMMENTS:**

**Erwin Sikowits: Have a nice date JADE!**

**Andre Harris: That's why I can't find Tori! Thanks Jade!**

**Tori Vega: Jade! Chad is hitting on me! HELP!**

**Cat Valentine: Jadey, I'm on your house now... Gonna take care of your brother!**

**Beck Oliver: Where are you guys?**

**Jade West: None of your business Oliver! Tori! Can't you see I'm having a bed time trying to get away from his friend!**

**Erwin Sikowits: You girls will work it out!**

**Tori Vega: Gosh! I can't believe he's hugging me forcefully! JADE?!**

**Jade West: You're not the only on who's having a crisis Tori! This guy is trying to kiss me! Hate it!**

**Cat Valentine: Where are you Jadey? I'm going there...**

**Andre Harris: Yeah, where are you girls?**

**Beck Oliver: KISS YOU?!**

**Jade West: Andre, we're at Nozu, please help... Eww, I just said please and begged for help. Eww.**

**Andre Harris: I'm coming... Bye**

_Andre Harris Logged Off_

_Cat Valentine Logged Off_

**Beck Oliver: How come you told Andre where you are, when I'm the first one who asked?!**

**Tori Vega: Jade, I think they're drunk!**

**Jade West: Because we broke up Oliver! Duh!**

**Tori Vega: JADE!**

**Jade West: Let's just sing them a song then escape Tori!**

**Beck Oliver: I'm coming going there!**

_Jade West Logged Off_**  
**

_Tori Vega Logged Off_

_Beck Oliver Logged Off_

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Thanks to Jadewest1234 Again! Lovies! :)**

**~~XOXO~~  
~~BELLA~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **

**Hello Again Everyone! Here's another chapter! Sorry for the late updates, I've been sick... :(  
But now I'm all well... Yay! :)**

* * *

**THE SLAP**

**CAT VALENTINE: Jade is so cute when she gets her period! Hahah! Jadey, are you all better now?**

**Mood: Hopeful**

**Jade West: DO NOT CALL ME JADEY!**

**Andre Harris: You're on your period?**

**Beck Oliver: Cat did you give Jade the he****ating pad I gave you?**

**Cat Valentine: Yup Becky! But she went to her house and left the heating pad here at my house...**

**Tori Vega: Heating pad? You're on your period?**

**Robbie Shapiro: Why are you on your period Jade?**

**Jade West: Ughh! Why do you people need to know? And YES I'm on my period happy now?**

**Rex Powers: Jade, girl, why did you call Robbie 'people'? Clearly he's not...**

**Cat Valentine: Jade your brother texted me, he said that you pushed his brother's brother to the pool! Bad JADEY!**

**Jade West: First, I tripped, second, He flirted, third, he ate all the bibble I had in my room!**

**Beck Oliver: How old is this guy?**

**Jade West: He's young, don't worry...**

**Cat Valentine: He's 17 Beck...**

**Beck Oliver: Wow! That was sarcastic by the way. That's really young Jade...**

**Robbie Shapiro: Guys, I need someone to assist me with my car.**

**Andre Harris: I'll go with you Robbie, hang in there... Bye my peeps!**

**Tori Vega: Can I come?**

**Rex Powers: I'm out! Later gators!**

**Cat Valentine: Hahah! Gators! Funny!**

_Robbie Shapiro Logged off_

_Andre Harris Logged off_

_Rex Powers Logged off_

_Tori Vega Logged off_

**Beck Oliver: Jade, do you want me to come over and punch that guy's face?**

**Jade West: sure**

**Cat Valentine: I have to eat my pancakes! BYEII!**

**Beck Oliver: Just wait there babe... I won't let anyone flirt with you...**

**Jade West: Who said he flirted with me? And BTW possessive much?**

**Beck Oliver: didn't you just said that he flirted with you?**

**Jade West: Correction babe, flirted, I didn't say flirted with me, he flirted with my brother he's gay...**

**Beck Oliver: Ohhh, so where is he now?**

**Jade West: In my den, I tied him down.**

**Beck Oliver: Babe, what did you do?**

_Jade West Logged Off_

**Beck Oliver: Oh well...**

* * *

**I hope you like it... Reviews are helpful. Thanks! :) :) :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Pixie Letter! Hi everyone! I'm back with a new chapter! Woohoo! Sorry for my slow updates! Anyway, please enjoy this chapter! Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious! Seriously! :( ~~~THESLAPPOST~~~ Rex Powers: Date night! Northridge here I come! Mood: Popular Comments: Robbie Shapiro: Rex! Date night? Again? Rex Powers: Shut up Robbie! Andre Harris: Yo Rex! You shouldn't be treating Robbie that way! Beck Oliver: Yeah! He's your owner! Rex Powers: I don't care! He's a freak! I can do things myself! Andre Harris: Without Robbie you wouldn't be having date nights at all, he's the one that brought you to life man! Robbie Shapiro: Guys, it's alright, I'm used to it... Beck Oliver: No Robbie, it's not alright, you shouldn't allow Rec to treat you that way! Andre Harris: Yeah man, and we're your friends, we can't allow someone or SOMETHING do that to you! Robbie Shapiro: Aww, thanks guys! Rex Powers: Freaks! I'm out! ~~~END~~~ That was a short one, sorry. I'll update later! Promise! Btw, I'm using my phone instead of my laptop. It's pretty hard but I'll handle it! REVIEWS please! Pleasey! (puppy-eyes) LOVIES! Xoxo, Bella 


	5. Chapter 5

Pixie Letter!

Hi Hi Hi! It's me again! I'm back with a new update! Woohoo! I'm really really sorry that it took me a long time to update. Anyway, Here it is! (cheers) :)

Enjoy! :D

~~~THESLAPPOST~~~

Tori Vega: Yay! Me, Cat and Jade are having a sleepover at Jade's house! How cool is that? Huh? Ps: Me and Jade are friends now!  
Mood: Excited

Comments:

Cat Valentine: I'm excited too Tori! Yay! Heheh, too Tori!

Jade West: First of all, I'm not excited, second of all, WE ARE NOT FRIENDS VEGA!

Tori Vega: :( (pouts)

Cat Valentine: Look Jadey, you made Tori type a sad smiley. Hahah! That's all rhyme-y!

Jade West: Cat! What have I told you about calling me Jadey in public? And I don't care if she's sad!

Tori Vega: Hurtful and mean!

Jade West: Really? Thank you, I appreciate it...

Cat Valentine: Sorry Jadey, I mean Jade... Heheh... Oooh! Can I bring my brother?! :)

Jade West: NO!

Cat Valentine: Why? :(

Jade West: Because the last time we had a sleepover with him, he dumped the roast chicken in my bathtub AND he wore my bra!

Tori Vega: Why would he do that?

Cat Valentine: We don't know, maybe he wants to have a bath with the chicken... :)

Robbie Shapiro: You're having a sleepover?!

Cat Valentine: Yup! Heheh!

Robbie Shapiro: Can I come?

Tori Vega: Uhh, it's a girls' sleepover Robbie! Boys are not allowed!

Jade West: Get lost mop head!

Robbie Shapiro: Aww, I always wanted to have a sleepover with girls then put chicken in their bathtub... :(

Cat Valentine: I think putting chicken in a bathtub during slepovers is normal! Heheh...

~~~END~~~

Okay, this isn't a good chapter, but still, I hope you guys enjoyed that! I'll update later! Byeii!

Btw, PLEASE REVIEW! Give me ideas and tell me if you liked it or not...  
LOVIES!  
Xoxo,  
Bella 


	6. Short Notice! Please Read!

**Hello Everyone! **

**This is just a short notice... I'm going to re-post the 4th chapter, because I figured it would be better. So umm, that's just it! **

**Btw I just wanna thank the following users/accounts...**

**creativethinking**

**Boris Yeltsin**

**JadeWest1234**

**ahsnapitzkiana**

**and the Guest!**

**Thank you guys for reviewing! You guys keep me inspired! Xoxo!**

**Bella :) Lovies from me to you!**


	7. Chapter 4 Repost!

**Pixie Letter! **

**Hi everyone! I'm back with a new chapter! Woohoo! Sorry for my slow updates!  
Anyway, please enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious! Seriously! :(**

* * *

**~~~THESLAPPOST~~~ **

**Rex Powers: Date night! Northridge here I come! **

**Mood: Pumped**

**Popular Comments: **

**Robbie Shapiro: Rex! Date night? Again? **

**Rex Powers: Shut up Robbie! **

**Andre Harris: Yo Rex! You shouldn't be treating Robbie that way! **

**Beck Oliver: Yeah! He's your owner! **

**Rex Powers: I don't care! He's a freak! I can do things myself! **

**Andre Harris: Without Robbie you wouldn't be having date nights at all, he's the one that brought you to life man! **

**Robbie Shapiro: Guys, it's alright, I'm used to it... **

**Beck Oliver: No Robbie, it's not alright, you shouldn't allow Rex to treat you that way.**

**Andre Harris: Yeah man, and we're your friends, we can't allow someone or SOMETHING do that to you.**

**Robbie Shapiro: Aww, thanks guys! **

**Rex Powers: Freaks! I'm out!**

_**Rex Powers Logged out**_

**Andre Harris: Hey, just a question, how can he or should I say IT, handle itself? That's kinda weird.**

**Beck Oliver: Well, he's not normal... and no one knows the answer...**

**Robbie Shapiro: I do...**

**Cat Valentine: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Is this a chat party? I brought party hats! Heheh! :D**

**~~~END~~~ **

* * *

**That was a short one, sorry. And I didn't gave my best in this chapter. I'll update later! Promise!  
Btw, I'm using my phone instead of my laptop. It's pretty hard but I'll handle it!  
**

**REVIEWS please! Pleasey! (puppy-eyes) **

**LOVIES! **

**Xoxo,  
Bella**


	8. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys and Squirels!**

**I'm updating again! It's a miracle! Sorry for letting wait for how long... It's just because I got busy these past few weeks and I just found out that I'm... -Drum roll-... having a baby! That means I'm pregnant! **

**Anyways!**

**This chapter is dedicated to ****creativethinking****! A great friend of mine! Oh, and also to ****Boris Yeltsin****! **

**Those two are amazing! Love ya guys!**

**Disclaimer thingy: I don't own Victorious. **

* * *

**~~~TheSlapPost~~~**

**Jade West: ****_Cat Valentine _****where the dress that I told you to bring tonight?  
He's coming soon and I don't want to be late for my DATE!**

**Mood: Impatient**

**Comments:**

**Cat Valentine: I'm already by your house! My brother's driving me! Heheh! You know, he'll be stunned when he sees you in this dress Jadey!**

**Jade West: I know, and just hurry up!**

**Cat Valentine: Kay Kay! Ooh! One time my brother wore a dress, he kissed 10 men! Heheh!**

**Tori Vega: Hey Guys!**

**Cat Valentine: Hi Torrriiiii!**

**Jade West: I would say Hi, but if I did, that'll make you happy so I'm not gonna say it...**

**Tori Vega: Hahah... Whatever Jade :D Soooo... you have a date?**

**Cat Valentine: Heheh! Just Jade! She's having a date with Colton Davis! Heheh! His C for Colton and D for Davis... It's alphabetical!**

**Tori Vega: THE Colton Davis?! Super model- Hottie?!**

**Jade West: I told you not to tell anyone!**

**Andre Harris: Not to tell anyone what?**

**Robbie Shapiro: Hiya!**

**Tori Vega: Hi guys! **

**Cat Valentine: Jade has a date with Colton Davis...**

**Jade West: Cat! I already told you not to tell anyone!**

**Cat Valentine: I didn't tell anyone! They're Tori, Andre and Robbie, not ANYONE... Anyone is my brother's playmate when he was in China...**

**Tori Vega: Hahah... Typical Cat..**

**Andre Harris: Who's Colton Davis?**

**Robbie Shapiro: Just The one of the hottest guy in town...**

**Tori Vega: How did you know that?**

**Rex Powers: He's stalkin' hot dudes' accounts coz' he thought that'll give him cool tips...**

**Andre Harris: Dude! :D**

**Robbie Shapiro: REX!**

**Cat Valentine: Omg Robbie... :)**

**Jade West: You're gross Shapiro...**

**Tori Vega: That's creepy...**

**Beck Oliver: Hey Everyone!**

**Andre Harris: Hey man..**

**Cat Valentine: Hi Becky!**

**Tori Vega: Hi Beck!**

**Rex Powers: Yo**

**Robbie Shapiro: Hi Beck!**

**Cat Valentine: Jade! say Hi to Beck too!**

**Jade West: Uggh... Hey...**

**Beck Oliver: So what's up guys?**

**Cat Valentine: Jade has a date!**

**Tori Vega: Jade has a date!**

**Andre Harris: Snow White has a date!**

**Robbie Shapiro: Jade has a date with a man...**

**Rex Powers: Ms. Grunch has a date... hah! Grunch, that's my word.**

**Jade West: Ugggh!**

**Tori Vega: We didn't tell anyone!**

**Cat Valentine: Yeah!**

**Beck Oliver: Jade? Jade West? Has a date? with who?**

**Jade West: None of your business!**

**Cat Valentine: With Colton Davis!**

**Robbie Shapiro: A super model!**

**Beck Oliver: Colton? I know him, I met him a week ago... Btw, how did you get a date with that guy?**

**Jade West: It doesn't matter, now, I better get going coz' I don't wanna be late for MY DATE!**

**Beck Oliver:You can't go to a date!**

**Jade West: And why is that?**

**Beck Oliver: Coz... you have to stay with your brother...**

**Jade West: Don't have to, Cat and Tori will be babysitting him...**

**Tori Vega: We are?**

**Jade West: Shut Up!**

**Beck Oliver: Just don't go out on a date with him!**

**Jade West: you're not the boss of me!**

**Beck Oliver: Jade...**

**Jade West: WHAT?!**

**Beck Oliver: You can't go out on a date... Because...**

**Jade West: Because what?!**

**Jade West: What?!**

**Jade West: You know what... I don't have time for this! **

_**Jade West Logged Out...**_

**Tori Vega: You still love her, don't you?**

**Beck Oliver: Yeah, I do...**

**Cat Valentine: She still loves you too...**

**Beck Oliver: What do you mean Cat?**

_**Cat Valentine Logged Out**_

**Andre Harris: Well, that's odd... **

**Robbie Shapiro: Cat left?**

**Rex Powers: Yeah...**

**Tori Vega: You know, you gotta fight for her Beck...**

**Beck Oliver: I know... But she moved on...**

**Andre Harris: You saw Cat's comment...**

**Tori Vega: Speaking of Cat, I gotta go help her babysit, bye guys...**

**Rex Powers: Bye cheekbones...**

**Andre Harris: Bye Toro..**

**Robbie Shapiro: Bye!**

**Beck Oliver: Yeah bye...**

**_Tori Vega Logged Out..._  
**

**Andre Harris: You wanna spy on Jade?**

**Beck Oliver: Yeah... I'm not gonna let Jade date a guy who's not me...**

**~~~TheEnd~~~**

* * *

**Yay! This is a fun chapter! did you guys like it? That's a bit of a long chapter...**

**Tell me what you think! Review Review Review!**

**Bye guys! Lovies! **

**Xoxo,  
Bella**


	9. Chapter 7

**HEY HEY HEY!**

**What's up guys? How are y'all doing? **

**here's a new THE SLAP POST CHAPTER! -cheers- YAY! I worked on this just an hour ago, I hope y'all like it!**

**BTW ANNOUNCEMENT! in the previous chapter, Andre and Beck are gonna spy on Jade, right? well... I'm going to make a oneshot about it... Just stay tuned and keep your alerts on! And wait for that oneshot coz' it's comin' soon! Real soon! If you guys have ideas about it, you can PM me and tell me all about it! I'll make sure that those ideas will be in the story! **

**that's just it! Oh... One more thing...**

**Thank y'all to those who sent me best wishes! I give you best wishes too! Thanks to all those who reviewed! you guys are amazing! I love ya guys!**

**NOW BACK TO THE SLAP POST!**

* * *

**~~~TheSlapPost~~~**

**Robbie Shapiro: I hope this certain red-headed girl whom I like, likes me back...**

**Mood: Crushin'**

**Comments:**

**Rex Powers: She doesn't like you back!**

**Tori Vega: Aww, Robbie, I'm sure she likes you back... btw, that's kinda mean Rex!**

**Trina Vega: Is it me? Because if it is, I don't like you back Robbie...**

**Andre Harris: It's not you Trina, you're not even a red-head...**

**Trina Vega: I can be!**

**Rex Powers: Yo cheekbones, make your crazy sister go!**

**Tori Vega: Trinaaaaa! You're embarrassing me!**

**Cat Valentine: Hi guys! What'cha doin? :D**

**Robbie Shapiro: Hey Cat! **

**Tori Vega: Hi Cat! We're just talkin' :)**

**Andre Harris: Hey lil' red! **

**Rex Powers: Yo babydoll!**

**Cat Valentine: Eww, gross Rex. :)**

**Rex Powers: What? Don't like my cool-hot personality? suit yourself girl.**

**Robbie Shapiro: Ugh, Rex just shush. I'm sorry about him Cat.**

**Cat Valentine: It's okay Robbie! Ummm, guys will you help me with something?**

**Tori Vega: Depends on what it is. What is it?**

**Andre Harris: No funny business with your brother Kitty**

**Cat Valentine: No, no! It has nothing to do with my brother! It's something else!**

**Rex Powers: Just tell it**

**Robbie Shapiro: What is it Cat?**

**Cat Valentine: Well uhh, you see, I like this guy at school but I'm not sure if he likes me back. **

**Tori Vega: Awww, maybe he does Cat, who knows. **

**Andre Harris: Just ask him baby girl**

**Cat Valentine: No! I want him to ask me! but I think he likes another girl... :(**

**Tori Vega: Why would you think of that?**

**Cat Valentine: Because it's obvious, he always looks at her, and she's so talented and prettier than me :(**

**Andre Harris: I'm sure he likes you Cat, just wait for the right time and then you guys will end up together.**

**Cat Valentine: Like Beck and Jade? **

**Andre Harris: Yup, like those love-birds.**

**Tori Vega: Yeah...**

**Cat Valentine: Kay Kay! I gotta go now, I have to take of my brother's peanut butter gown! Byeiii!**

**Tori Vega: Peanut butter gown?**

**Andre Harris: I don't know why but it sounds yummy.**

**Tori Vega: Lol, hey...is Robbie still on? Robbie?**

**Andre Harris: Maybe he left... Yo Robbie? Dude?**

**Tori Vega: Robbie!**

**Robbie Shapiro: I have to go now. Bye guys.**

**Rex Powers: Peace out people!**

**Andre Harris: Later**

**Tori Vega: Okay, bye guys!**

* * *

**Well, there's chapter 7. No BADE? Yeah, sorry. Don't Worry tho, the next chapter will include Bade.**

**Btw, sorry fellas for not updating often, things just got crazy. And I was too depressed to write. Wanna know why? I lost my baby, that means no more pregnancy for me. *insert crying emoji* It's so sad, but hey! I'm gonna update more now! **

**I love you guys and thanks for waiting. **

**Until the next chapter! **

**...**

...

**...**

**If you guys are into Roleplays and stuff, and you wanna see our loving, funny, crazy and amazing Victorious Character, get your Twitter Accounts ready and follow these crazy people!**

**(Usernames)**

**JADE WEST: ~JadeyAugustWest ~BewareofJadeW**

**CAT VALENTINE: ~KissyKittyCat ~BibbleCatVal**

**TORI VEGA: ~ToriVegaFLRP ~TheToriVegaRP  
**

**BECK OLIVER: ~Beckoliverfake_ ~Beck_RP**

**ROBBIE SHAPIRO: ~DaRobbieSHapiro**

**ANDRE HARRIS: ~TheHarrisOne ~AndreHvrris**

**MR. SIKOWITS: ~MrSikowitz_**

**That's it for now! Go follow them and be happy! **

**Here's some Movies I reccomend: Killing Daddy****, Animal and Nightmare Before Christmas... Lol, I'm such a child! **

**super-rocking mentions:**

**Congrats to my loving, funny, amazing fanfiction sister for getting chosen to host the 7 days of victorious prompts this year! woohoo! Isn't that amazing! I love you sis! **

**NOW...BYE! LATER HATERS!**


End file.
